


My Little Angel

by balthazar_in_221B



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Mindless Fluff, a little bit, kinda destiel, not really - Freeform, sick!Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-15
Updated: 2013-10-15
Packaged: 2017-12-29 12:32:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1005499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/balthazar_in_221B/pseuds/balthazar_in_221B
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wrote this for my friend because she felt sick, just a little bit of fluffiness :3</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Little Angel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [luciferslittlehellhound](https://archiveofourown.org/users/luciferslittlehellhound/gifts).



"Dean, I don't feel well."  
Cas entered the dining area of the bunker. Sam and Dean were sitting down having dinner - one that Dean had cooked and was extremely proud of - and searching for their next hunt. They had gotten no closer to figuring out how to reverse Metatron's spell, but they could still try and help others.  
Cas stood in the doorway, shoulders slouching, in a pair of baggy sweatpants and one of Dean's old, faded AC/DC shirts. 

Dean stood up and walked over to Cas, fussing like a mother hen.  
"What's wrong, Cas?" he asked, pressing his palm onto Cas' forehead, feeling his temperature. His palm was cool; it felt nice against his feverish skin.  
"I have a sore throat and my head aches." Cas croaked, wincing at the sandpaper sensation in his windpipe.  
"Aw, Cas." Dean enveloped him into an unexpected hug. Over Dean's shoulder, Cas could see Sam's surprised smirk. 

"Come on, sweetie pie. Let's get you into bed." Dean smiled at Cas, his voice soft, when he suddenly jerked Cas and hoisted him into his arms. Cas yelped.  
"Dean, what are you doing?" he asked, a panicky tone in his voice. Dean carried him down the hallway into his bedroom. Cas could hear Sam chuckling in the other room.  
"I'm putting you into bed. You're sick, now get some sleep and I'll get you a glass of water."  
Dean put Cas down, yanked back the covers and softly pushed him onto the bed. Cas weakly pulled at the covers, adjusting his position, until he was cocooned in the blankets. He felt warm and comfortable - he tried to ignore the ache in his throat. Dean left the room, presumably to get Cas a glass of water, and he felt his eyelids drooping as sleep slowly enveloped him. 

Dean came back into the room a minute later, and he saw Cas had already fallen asleep. Chuckling under his breath, he set down the glass of water on the bedside table. He pushed Cas' soft, brown hair off his face, before leaning forward and giving him a sweet kiss on his forehead.


End file.
